A Time for You and Me.... Part 2
by Glass Dreamer
Summary: A love that never fades..... Angel/Setsuna


A Time for You and Me  
Chapter 2: I gaze at you....  
by Serenity Tenshi  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to the goddess Naoko Takeeuchi and Kodansta Ltd.  
Angel and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Mr. Josh and Mr. David.  
The mysterious angel woman belongs to me, but I rule.   
  
Yes for all those people who thought that a Sailor Moon and Angel crossover could not  
happen. I have proven you wrong!!!!!!   
  
  
Place: No where  
Time: No time  
  
  
Bliss.  
  
Wind.  
  
Memories.  
  
A place were time and space followed like an ocean. A place where you could  
never age. A place were you could enter into different worlds.   
  
Curses.  
  
Loves.  
  
Time.  
  
Sailorstarpluto held tightly to Chibi-Usa hand. Even though the Garnet Orb on  
pluto's staff was protecting them from the fierce time winds, she was still afraid for some  
reason. 'Why can I not know this feeling, I am the daughter of the god of time. I should  
know this,' she scolded.  
  
Creak.......  
  
'Anno,' thought pluto, 'Kami-sama what was that.'  
  
Crack.......  
  
Pluto eyes shot to her Garnet Orb. Her heart froze. There was a crack right in  
the middle of the precious gem. 'Chronos, my father, please what is going on. The Orb  
was never to break unless.....KAMI-SAMA IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!' her mind  
shouted.  
  
Creak.......  
  
Another crack.  
  
Her eyes scanned the ocean of time. Nothing but colorful rainbow rivers of  
flashing light flowing from here to there. Out the corner of her eye she saw a flash of  
black light. Before she could turn and fight, the Orb burst into a thousand pieces.  
She felt Chibi-Usa hand slip from hers, and her scream. Pluto tried to say something, but  
before she passed out she saw Chibi-Usa disappear into the black light, and Chibi-Usa  
scream, "PPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUU-CCCCCHHHHAAAANNN!!!"  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Tears escaped her eyes as she saw the gold ring slip onto her finger. "Sestuna,  
my hime. Will you be mine for eternity? Kudasai?" he asked with hope in his eyes.  
  
"Hai," she said softy as tears of happiness fell down her cheeks.  
  
He stood up and swiped up her slim figure into his arms. He lean down to kiss  
her deep crimson lips, but they both cried out when a flash of light blinded them both.  
  
When he opened his eyes he saw the castle destroyed and his princess had on a  
warrior outfit on. It looked liked a sailor suit. She turned to him with sad eyes and blew  
a kiss at him, then turned and said in a sad voice, "Good-bye Tenshi, my ouji......."  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Place:LA  
Time: 6:56 p.m.  
  
  
  
Angel bolted up from the chair in his small office. Sweat clung to his black T-shirt  
and his brow. He got up and retrieved his fallen sketchbook from the floor, then walked  
to the door. He entered the room to find Cordelia and Wesley at in again.   
"I do not understand why you still do not understand the importantance of this," Wesley  
pointed to something in a book when he said this.  
  
"I do Wesley, I just do not understand why everything has to pointed to demons,  
there is anything to point out that it could be that. Mr.-I-know-that-am-right-about-  
everything-and-all-that," she stated, "And another thing........Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...  
...Shit...."  
  
"Cordelia!!" said an alarmed Angel as he rushed to her. She started to shake in his  
arms as she had a vision. Tears streamed down her face as her vision ended. Angel  
handed her to Wesley and he went to go get a glass of water, plus a washcloth.  
  
Wesley held her as she cried, and she whispered, "Wesley....."  
  
"Sssssshhhhhhhh, I'm here," he said as he stroked her hair, and turned her head  
towards him.  
  
"It....was....Angel....and he....and he and a woman....they were dying.....she cried  
out for help....she died in Angel's arms.........she called him Tenshi..........I.......I....I," she  
burst into new sobs.   
  
Wesley tightened his arms around her and comforted more. He leaned his head  
onto her head, and froze. Her hair smelled faint roses, and he breathed it in. He shook his  
head, 'Where did that come from,' he thought.  
  
Cordelia relaxed in his arms, and felt safe there. "Are you felling better?" he asked  
softy. She nodded and his arms loosened around her. She felt a little disappointed that he  
did not cling to her anymore, they wonder why she felt that way. For a tall lanky guy, he  
had some muscles under there though.  
  
"I saw this woman and angel. She was dressed in the most beautiful silk dress, if I  
ever meet her I am going to she her tailor. Anyway, Angel was dressed as a knight and  
she was dying in his arms. She called him Tenshi-ouji though," she told him.  
  
A shattering sound brought them back to the present. They both turned to see  
Angel staring at Cordelia. "Tenshi.....Tenshi-ouji........the dreams......," he murmured.  
  
"Angel?" asked Wesley, then narrowed his eyes at him, "What dreams?"  
  
Angel shook his head violently and ran out of the room. "Angel!!" Wesley  
shouted and ran after him, Cordelia following him.   
  
By the time they got to his room. He was gone. He ran away through the sewers.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Place:Wolfram and Hart building  
Time:6:02 p.m.  
  
  
Lindsey McDonald gazed out at the dark city, before turning back to the woman in  
front of him. He ran a hand through his lose dark bronze hair, this lawyer of Wolfram and  
Hart and Heart has seen a lot in his days but this woman in front of him. Oh boy.  
  
The woman had long dead straight violet-blackish hair, that went to the floor in a  
sea of black shadowy mass. Her dark indigo eyes flashed with a hunger and evil that even  
made the young man in front of her shake. She wore a dark indigo top with a long v-neck  
that revealed a lot of cleavage, and I mean a lot of cleavage. It was sleeveless, but  
halfway to her elbows were three strings of pearls that connected to the underarm of the  
top. She wore a long full dark indigo skirt, which fell to the floor. The last part of you  
noticed was a five-pointed black star in the middle of her forehead, which gave off an  
unearthly glow.  
  
She sat in a chair in front of him and cradled a small child in her lap. The child had  
long pale pink hair, it was bound up in a strange 'rabbit ears' style. The child slept in her  
lap as in a trance. The most unusual thing was the upturned pink crescent moon on her  
forehead, and gave off a soft glow.  
  
He was going over some paper when this woman appeared out of no where with  
the child in her arms. Without even looking at him she sat down in his car and for the past  
ten minutes did not say anything. "I need your help McDonald-sama," she finally replied.  
  
"What kind of help Miss......" asked Lindsay.  
  
"Nine. My name is Mistress Nine."  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Place:LA  
Time:5:36 p.m.  
  
  
Sestuna opened to here eyes to harsh sun, her whole body hurt. She looked  
around to see that she was in a small alley. It looked like behind a restaurant. As she  
slowly got up, she saw that she was not sailorstarpluto anymore. But back in her lavender  
suit. As she slowly made her way the main entrance to the sidewalk, she saw that she was  
not in Tokyo. She started to walk down the street and saw a sign that confirmed where  
she was. It read Los Angeles railroad ahead. 'Kami-sama,' she thought, 'I am in  
America, but where is Chibi-Usa.'  
  
Her blood froze at the feeling of the young princess lost and alone. She felt that  
she was in this world and this time, but where the city is so big. Plus it was getting dark.  
  
A tear fell down her cheek, 'Gomen nasai Chibi-Usa....gomen nasai,' her mind  
said.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Angel waited in the subway. He usual did not like to be around people but this  
was a place where he could hide in shadows and just watch. Plus Cordelia and Wesley  
didn't know that he came here. He wished that he could become human and not have the  
curse as a vampire with a soul. Living for nearly 200 years, he felt tired and worn. With  
hitting to keep control with his evil side, Angelus another part of his life he can't shut out  
and the dreams he has been having.   
  
He let his mind wander when he looked at people come to and for.  
  
Tenchi, my ouji......  
  
His heart stopped in front of him. Who said that?  
  
I must do my duty, I am the guardian, ouji-sama.  
  
He looked about him and when he looked to his right, his heart froze. There she  
was.......  
  
Her long emerald hair shined black in the faint lighted place. Her skin was a glossy  
tan bronze. Her garnet eyes looked around in the crowd. She wore a light lavender skirt  
that went half way to her knees, and a light lavender shot jacket top. On the sides were  
black and white embroideries, and she wore a white shirt under it, with a low dip. A red  
bow tied the jacket near her bosom. She wore red high heels, with garnet diamond shaped  
earrings. Her dark ruby lips parted in frustation.   
  
She was beautiful.   
  
Who ever she was, she knew a past where Angel lived and could live again. She  
was something in his life that Buffy could never be, something awakened inside of him.   
Not happiness or pleasure. One feeling that he lost trust in a long time ago.  
  
Hope.  
  
She turned.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
Time froze.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
It started to rain outside and so Sestuna ducked into the subway until it was done.   
She did know where to look for Chibi-Usa. She took down her bun on top and rung out  
her wet hair.   
  
Sestuna, my hime.  
  
Her heart froze.  
  
Hime-sama be mine for eternity.....  
  
She turned and there he was. His brown hair shined under the dim light. His  
chestnut eyes stared dead start at her and narrowing as if she was the prey, and he the  
hunter. His black jacket covered the grey sweater and black pants he wore. His pale face  
was just as she remembered.   
  
Her Tenshi.  
  
Her Ouji-sama.  
  
She turned and ran.  
  
Fin for Chapter 2.  
  
  
  
Japanese terms  
  
TenshiAngel  
  
HimePrincess  
  
OujiPrince  
  
-samalord or lady  
  
Iieno  
  
Haiyes  
  
-chanmy friend  
  
Kami-sama God/ Lord  
  
Pu-chanChibi-Usa nick name for pluto  
  
AnnoPersonally what  
  
Kudasaiplease  
  
Gomen nasaiI am very sorry. 


End file.
